Irresistible Desire
by ksjf2012
Summary: James is a bad boy. Tattoo's, eh smokes...hes a criminal. Yet you cant help but be more attracted to him as he confessed his truest feelings to you. Just hope your dad never finds out...


**So bballgirl22…I wrote it. It took me all day, but I got it finished. It's long. And gushy, and dramatic, and sexy and…everything really. I hope you like. I hope everyone likes it. Sorry it's long…I mean not that sorry because it's a lot and I know you guys like to read so…enjoy! xoxo**

"And what's my number one rule?" I ignored him while I continued to type on my laptop and looked down at my paper, beside my laptop. I was typing up the 5 page paper I had written just yesterday. "Yeah…no booze, boys or blow." I rolled my eyes and looked up at my dad who was still buttoning his work shirt. "I know you know the rules but I just need to make sure."

"Why because I'm a delinquent?" He frowned grabbing his cup of coffee and took a quick sip.  
"Dad…you know I'm tutoring tonight, right?"

"Yeah what's her name again?" He walked into our kitchen and I groaned standing up.

"Dad his name is James and he'll be over in like two minutes." My dad turned to me fast, and opened his mouth, to probably yell at me, but three loud, rough knocks from the front door made us turn to it. "Great…" I said it under my breath, really hoping James would have come after my dad had left for world. In fact I asked James to come after he left for work. But he didn't, because he's a jerk and a complete ass. "Dad…" My dad rushed past me. I hurried out to him as fast as I could, but I wasn't quick enough. My dad flung the door open and I groaned on the inside seeing James flicking a cigarette off to the side of our lawn, smiling big.

"Hey Mr. Owens!" James waved softly but I shook my head behind my dad getting James's attention He frowned and looked back to my dad, swallowing hard.

"Why…" My dad turned slowly to me and heaved out. "Kitchen. Now." I rolled my eyes letting my dad grab my arm and drag em back to the kitchen. He shut the door softly behind him, not even giving em a chance to invite James in. "He is a criminal Mandy. He is not staying here, alone, with you, while I'm gone."

"What are you afraid is going to happen? He's going ti murder me when I'm not looking…or steal everything we own?" My dad gave me a warning look and I shot it back crossing my arms over my chest standing tall. "My math teacher asked me to tutor him. This is for extra credit dad, it's really out of my hands."

"It could have been anyone else…this kid already has a misdemeanor under his belt for Christ sake…he's a thug."

"He broke into his neighbor's house because they left their dog outside n the heat on the hottest day last summer." My dad's mouth fell open and he chuckled shaking his head and pointing his finger at me.

"That is exactly why I don't want him anywhere near you. You are way too damn naïve. If you honestly think that's why he did it I did a piss poor job raising you."

"Mom would let him stay." The whole house went quiet and I did a victory dance on the inside knowing, I had just won. Mom was a sensitive subject and it was a low blow. Oh well. "Mom would give him a chance. And mom would want me to help anyone, at any time. But…if you don't want me to be a good person, and you want me to hate and distrust everyone for the rest of my life…"

"He leaves at 10 and not a minute later." I smiled big patting my dad's large bicep and turned walking out of the kitchen fast. I was more than surprised to see James still standing out on the porch in front of our open door. Except…well he wasn't really standing. He was kneeling and rubbing our German Shepard's belly, while his tongue hung out and he panted. James was smiling down at him looking…cute.

I stopped walking hating that the word crept into my mind and remembered who he was and who I was. He was James Diamond. The only kid in our school who had more than 10 tattoos, smoked, committed crimes and had pretty big gauges in his ears. He was a thug…my dad was right but he was failing math and the offer of extra credit struck em as a brilliant idea. Besides…it wasn't like he was awful to look at. Again I kicked myself mentally and prepared for the worst as my dad brushed past me and walked ot the front closet opening it quick and of course grabbing his gun. James stood up fast and pulled his black back pack up on his shoulder staring directly at my dad. "James…just remember something." My dad did his typical intimidation trick of cocking the gun, making the loud popping noise, but I knew better. He did cock it, but then put on the safety. It still made James jump. "This is my only flesh and blood. One hair on her head is hurt I'll hunt you down like the dog you are. This is strictly for tutoring. Nothing else, got me?" My dad pulled on his jacket, after slipping his gun in his harness on his shoulder and pulled his keys out from his pant pocket.

"Yes sir." My dad smiled big turning to me and kissed my forehead. I waved softly at him as he pushed past James, still out on the porch.

"Learn lots kid, because if something goes wrong, it might be your last day on this Earth. And no smoking in or around my house." I watched in amazement as my dad got in his black pickup truck, slamming the door behind him. When my dad started to pull away I sighed out pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm so sorry my dad is a jerk…come on in." I held the front door open as he walked in patting my dogs head. I shut the door and turned ot him quick, watching him look around, and whistle out quietly. "Uhm…so…"

"This is a big ass house." I nodded following in after him and watched, still as he set his bag on the dining room table and shoved his hand sin his pockets, turning to me. He set on the edge of the table and smiled big at me. "So…where's your room?" I gritted my teeth and walke3d around him, taking my original seat in front of my laptop. "I'm just messing with you. Getting you all riled up is fun for me."

"You're a complete dick you know that right?" He laughed pulling out the seat next to me, and sitting down hard. Why in the hell did I agree to this. "So I have this theory you don't actually need a tutor." I raised an eyebrow glancing at him from the corner of my eyes and saw him smirk. "I mean…you're not an idiot James. You pass every test, and you're always answering questions in class…the right answers. So what gives?" I turned to him just a little holding my breath. He set his math book on the table along with a pencil and a dark blue notebook.

"Honestly?" He quickly set his arm on the back of my chair and leaned into me. He smelt like cigarettes and something else. Maybe his cologne? "I wanted to get a chance to get you alone." I scoffed, laughing and pulled my chair into the table, scooting away from him.

"Oh I'm so sure."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because…you're you…and I'm me." I turned my head to look at him and saw him still staring at me, with his arm on the back of my chair, still.

"What? Am I not good enough for a girl like you?" I blushed instantly and turned back to my computer, putting my fingertips on the key board. "Afraid daddy wouldn't approve?" I scoffed again, typing fast and tensed up hearing him come in closer.

"No-no…I just…I've seen the types of girls you hang around."

"Meaning?" I turned back to him and almost pulled back. His face was right next to mine. But I didn't pull back. I just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes and lost my train of thought. What were we talking about? "Just because some of the girls I like to be around are…a little looser, doesn't mean I can't have a nice girl every now and then." I swallowed hard trying to get my wits about me and turned back to my computer screen. "If I'm being honest, and I am, if I could spend every minute with a girl like you…more specifically, you, I wouldn't need those other types of girls."

"We really should be studying…" I felt air, hot air blow into my ear and closed my eyes making two clenched fists. "We have a lot to do study James."

"I like hearing you say my name." I opened my eyes quick and stood up even faster, just as one of his hands went to my knee. He was chuckling quietly, sitting back putting his hands behind his head, locking his fingers together.

"Why don't I get you a glass of water or something." I turned quick, my cheeks red and rushed into the kitchen, shutting the door behind me. I pulled my cell out of my jeans and dialed my best friends number walking back and forth in the kitchen. He answered on the fourth ring, groaning.

"What?"

"Logan…he's here right now and it is not good." He groaned again and I heard the squeak of his bed.

"What…who is there? What are you talking about"?" I sighed walking to the door and pushed it open peeking out. He was still sitting at the table, just hunched over it now, writing something fast. "Oh shit…are you talking about James?" I closed the door fast and headed for the fridge pulling it open.

"Yes…he just put his hand on my leg and blew air into my ear…and…I don't know what's going on because my head is clearly screaming danger, while the rest of my body wants to just…kiss him or something."

"Okay first of all…you know where all your dads guns are so if he tries something use one." I rolled my eyes grabbing two Cola's and shut the door. "Second…I don't want to hear what you want to do with that kid. He's a pain in my ass and a complete douche bag. Keep telling yourself that…whatever feeling you have for him will go away, which again, please don't ever tell me. And if I do happen to find out you let something happen with this tool bag I'll be forced to tell you dad, who will kill him. SO either way, I'm gonna make it my mission to get that guy in trouble with your dad." I walked to the sink and leaned against it staring out at the dark stormy sky. We would probably be getting rain very soon. And a thunder storm.

"I am gonna go back out there…sit far away from him and just give him the answer to the homework so he'll be gone faster and I won't have to worry about anything."

"Sure buddy…whatever will help you get through this. Can I go back to sleep now? I'm tired as shit."

"Yeah of course best friend who didn't help me at all." He only laughed as he said goodbye and hung up. I sighed out hard putting my phone on the counter and turned walking to the door. I pushed it open gently and walked to the table grabbing my back pack and sat at the head of the table, farthest away from James. I slid his can over to him, making him look up at it and then me. He frowned and glanced to the seat next to him. "So…I'll just give you my answers and then you can leave because I'm sure you have better things to do." He laughed sitting back in his chair. He tossed his pencil to the table and sighed out.

"Did you get a big enough pep talk from your friend in there?" My cheeks went hot and I started to dig through my bag. "Why don't you like me?" I kept quiet, hating that I agreed to this and pulled out my binder and math book. "Okay, I get it, I am not the nicest guy in the beginning, but you're not giving me any other chance to redeem myself." I glanced up to him and he smirked leaning on the table, towards me. "Just like you want, and your dad wants, this is just a tutoring session. So…can I get some help on this problem?" He tapped down at his paper and I bit my lip. Do I take the bait? Do I chance it, and take the seat next to him, for him just to try something else? "I can leave if you want…and fail high school…disappoint my entire family…probably live under a bridge…" I rolled my eyes standing up grabbing ,my already finished math homework and pencil, and took my original seat, losing my laptop. "I knew you were a nice person." I smiled leaning forward on the table and sighed out.. "Okay…I think I got lost somewhere in the beginning with this. Why is it that they have to put in letters with the numbers?" I giggled looking up at his confused face as he scanned his paper.

"Well let me see you're work. I can see where it went wrong." He slid the paper over to me and I looked down to the first problem seeing eraser marks and scribbles of numbers everywhere. "How can you read this?"

"Years and years of practice." I giggled again, feeling myself become a little more comfortable and crossed one leg over the other under the table. "Now…while you try to decipher my work…I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out on me okay?" I hummed a yes in response and erased more of his sloppy writing. "You smell incredible. And this isn't me flirting. I'm just stating facts." I looked to him quick and frowned. He laughed leaning into me, so close I could see the tiny freckles on his nose. "Do I have any kind of chance with you?" I groaned out loudly and stood up. He grabbed my arm and gently put me back in my seat shaking his head. "if it wasn't for the incredibly douchy Kendall you've been seeing would I have chance?"

"I'm not seeing him." He frowned raising one eyebrow and I sighed out sitting back crossing my arms over my chest. "We aren't dating."

"That's not what he's telling everyone." My mouth parted just a little and he turned around to face me putting his hand sin his lap. "From what I understand….he got what he wanted and is going to keep getting what he wants." I felt my whole body burst into flames. Of course Kendall was telling everyone we had sex. I just hoped he was telling everyone he couldn't even last a full minute. "If you aren't catching my drift he's telling every guy in the locker room that will listen that he got his dick sucked and got it in. Now…in my head. That's more of a jerk than me. I don't kiss and tell." I stood up fast already feeling the cheeks go into the corner of my eye and walked ot my back door. I pulled it open hard and slammed it shut behind me as I ran out into the huge backyard.

By the time I got to where I wanted to be, my barn, I was crying. Hard. But if anyone where to see me, they would just think it was the rain coming down. And it was coming down. Hard and rough. I didn't care. I just wanted to jump off the tallest building in Minnesota a bring Kendall with me. What a dickhead?! Seriously! He came off as being the nicest, sweetest guy ever. And only because he wanted to get in my pants. How could I have been so stupid?! I walked to the huge stack of hay my dad and I just put in here and slid down it, putting my face in my hands. There was a loud thunderclap over my head that made me jump and look out ahead of me. I kept all the lights off but the lighting flashed through the barn, making the door light up. It was open. James was walking in. I stood myself up fast and wiped my face calming myself down. "Jesus Christ you run fast…" I frowned wiping my face again and looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry…I didn't think ti would upset you."

"Yeah hearing that you're a slut isn't upsetting at all."

"Was he your first?" He stopped right in front of me making em look up and I blushed, not that he could see. "How could you be a slut if you've only slept with one guy? Besides…before you reacted the way you did, I didn't believe a word he said." He gently reached out and took a piece of hay off my shoulder throwing it to the ground. "Why don't we go back inside…where it's warm and doesn't smell like horse shit? Come on…you'll catch you're death out here." He put a hand on my back and pushed gently put I resisted. He turned back to me and smiled small at me. "Hearing that dick bag say those things about you, doesn't make me dislike you. Trust me. You could…set 100 pug puppies on fire, and I would still be blown away by your beauty."

"Why do you like me?" He took his hand off my back and I crossed my arms over my chest shivering slightly. Another thunder clap. "I mean…you are the bad boy. The guy every girl is warned to stay away from. You have tattoo's and piercings and you smoke and you've been arrested…I'm a daddy's girl who lives on a farm and only swears when she stubs her toe. What is it about me? Why do you sit next to me in every class? Why aren't you out with one of those girls, you should be out with?" I panted slightly and wiped under my eyes hating that I was crying again. Another thunderclap boomed overhead making em jump and hold tighter around my body. As weird as it was, I wanted my dad home so I could tell him to find Kendall and kill him. But as fate would have it, I didn't need my dad.

James's hands grabbed my arms, gently and pulled me into him. He set his forehead on mine and closed his eyes shaking his head. "Why do I like you? Mandy…you are the only reason I come to school. I sit next to you every day in class because when I'm around you, I'm better." I gasped quietly making him open his eyes and he shrugged. "I like to hear your laugh. And your real laugh, not the fake one you use in front of your friends." I closed my eyes, cautiously reaching out, and grabbed his shirt, holding tight. "I like the way you scrunch your nose when you're trying to figure something out. I like how much you care about tiny animals and insets, and that you'd rather spend your night with your horses rather than at some dumb party." I opened my eyes feeling him put his hands on the side of my face tilting my head. "And most importantly I love…I love who I am when I'm around you. You make me think and make me feel like there is good in this world. No one else can do that to me." I closed my eyes again and not a second later, he was kissing me. James Diamond was kissing me, in my barn while it rained and thundered. If I wanted it to be more perfect, I couldn't even imagine how it could be. I liked feeling his hands on my face, holding me gently in place. And I loved how soft and slow he was with his kiss. It was like he was really, really trying to kiss me like eh meant it. It wasn't rough and hot and steamy like I've heard his kisses are. It was like this wasn't even James Diamond, our town criminal. This was James Diamond…a guy I was falling in love with. I didn't care that he smoked or had a billion tattoos. I actually thought it was kind of hot…"Okay…wow…" He pulled away from me fast, turned around and set his hand son his hips as h paced. I wiped my mouth shyly and watched him, feeling embarrassed. Maybe I wasn't a good kisser. Or maybe he just didn't want anything to do with me because I'm me, and my dad was the cop who arrested him. "I thought I was a bad guy?" I frowned stepping towards him, making him turn around. He shook his head. "I thought you didn't want a bad guy?"

"You're not a bad guy." He chuckled and went back to pacing. "James you just said some of the sweetest things I've ever heard."

"Yeah well…that's your fault. You got my head all screwed up." I giggled making him turn to me, clearly offended. "Don't…do that."

"Do what?" What was happening to me? I was turning it a school girl. All because of one soft sweet little kiss. "James…I think I'm starting to fall for you."

"No…no don't you dare say that okay? I'm a scumbag and a jerk."

"I want to be with you James…and that kiss tells me you want the same."

"No…I'm not the one you want. I will always let you down."

"Stop being dramatic." He frowned as he stopped pacing and faced me. "Either you wanted to kiss me because you like me and want more, or you are a jerk and are only trying to get in my pants." His face softened as he put his hands down at his sides and another thunder clap echoed through the barn, making both of us jump. "I have this theory…" I slowly started my walk to him, making him tense up. "The only reason you play off this whole bad boy at is because you don't want to get hurt." I stopped in front of him grabbing both his hands and shrugged. "You put up your walls, act defensive over everything and push people away. I know cause I do it too."

"So what…we're just supposed to drop everything…start making out and be boyfriend and girlfriend or some shit?" I again shrugged and opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off, by grabbing the back of my head with one hand and set the other on my hip. He pulled me into him and kissed me hard. At first it was like the first kiss. He took his time with his touch, and made it oh so gentle. But then when my bottom lip was bitten, it turned into the typical kiss I had always heard from James Diamond. And the heat and passion didn't end there. He cupped under each of my butt cheeks and raised me, walking fast. I didn't question it or pull away from the kiss, just held onto his shoulders. But when I was hit with cold rain I pulled away and looked up to the dark sky blinking away the rain drops. I squeezed onto him tighter and looked back down seeing him smiling at me, as he walked us back to my house. "I can promise you no one at school will find out what were about to do." I blushed quickly raising my legs and wrapping them around his waist. He smiled bigger and glanced around my body seeing we were closer ot my house. "Is your room upstairs?" I nodded running my hands through his wet hair. "Can I take you up there?" I giggled nodding again and leaned down, kissing his cheek. "What about the tutoring session?" He walked us in my warm house and shut the door behind him stopping by my kitchen table.

"We'll come back to it." He lifted em higher on his body and continued walking kissing on my collar bone. "When you get upstairs, you're going to take a left and it will be the first room on the right." He hummed a soft yes, as he ascended up the stairs. I was happy he was carrying me. The action was sweet and romantic and sexy because I knew he was going to get in my room and just toss me to the bed. But more so, him carrying me, meant maybe he wasn't the bad guy everyone made him out to be. And maybe I could have a relationship with this guy.

Just like I thought, when we got to my room, I was tossed onto my bed. He was quick to climb over top of me and kiss on my chest and neck, sloppily. I ran my hands through his hair again and pulled his head up making us lock eyes. He smiled and glanced down my body shaking his head "I have a strange feeling…I'm going to fucking love seeing you naked." I blushed also glancing down between us and remembered the first time I had sex. It wa quick, so not too impressive, but it did hurt. Hopefully, this, with James, wasn't painful or ruined cause he couldn't keep it together. But I didn't think it would be a problem with James. He was defiantly experienced.

My head was turned gently as James leaned back down and started suck on my neck like he was a vampire. I closed my eyes opening my legs and let him lay in between them pressing his crotch into mine. I groaned, pushing myself up, and arching my back making my chest touch his. He also groaned softly and for a second I could feel his penis through his jeans. I scratched at his back and opened my eyes seeing my night stand. And then he was away from me. I looked straight up and watched with lust as he pulled his shirt off, reaching behind him and raising it form the back With every inch of tan skin that came into my vision, I became a little hornier. He was ripped. Like super ripped. He had a 6 pack, nice pecks…I am drooling, and his shirt isn't even on the ground. When he did throw it. He ruffled his hair before leaning back down to me and trying to kiss my lips. I put a finger on his lips and shook my head. "Sit back up." He frowned, but did any way. I swallowed hard also sitting up and looked tot eh tattoo on his right peck. It was of a bird. I think a crow. And then running down the right side of his body, on his ribs, were words. A lot of words, but I couldn't read them because they were too tiny. Never have I ever found tattoo's attractive but right now, they were definitely a panty dropper. "Jesus…" He chuckled grabbing the hem of my shirt and started to tug up. I raised my arms fast and let him take it off my body. I quickly laid back down and started to pull on my button and zipper on my jeans.

"Holy shit…" I looked up quick and saw him run a hand over his face before leaning back down to me. He kissed me hard as he took over on taking my pants off. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held back groans as he pushed his hands down my hips and started to pull on the fabric of the pants. I dropped my hands to my bed and raised my butt off the bed letting him pull the jeans off. When they got to my knee I raised my legs and bent them slightly so he could tug them off. He struggled for a while until he saw my shoes still on my feet and forced those off my feet. My Chucks flew to the floor by my closet and my socks followed quick. When he finally got the jeans off my legs fell back down around him and he set his hands outside my head looking between my face and body. I sat up on my elbows and kissed his lips softly before pulling away and looking at my night stand.

"There's condoms in the top drawer." He laughed but pushed up and leaned to my nightstand opening up the drawer. I put my hand son his belt and started to undo it, making him curse under his breath. When he found the box he took the whole thing out of the drawer and got back over me. He got one package out and tore at it until it opened. In the mean time I got his belt off, thrown to the floor and his zipper and button undone. I went to reach in to grab him but he gently pushed me back on the bed and pulled himself out. I swallowed hard as all of him came into view. Definitely, definitely bigger than Kendall. This was going to hurt.

I watched as he slowly put the condom on his hard dick and groaned, as it went down. When it was on, he rubbed himself a few times before putting one hand by my head and locking eyes with me. "Just out of curiosity…did you and Kendall have sex in this bed?" I groaned slapping his chest and started to pull off my panties. "I'm just asking." I closed my eyes throwing my white laced booty shorts to the floor not wanting to see him, see me, the way I was.

"No we didn't. It was in the back of his truck."

"That guy is classy. I see the attraction." I opened my eyes seeing him sitting on his feet between my open legs, just looking between my legs, rubbing himself. I sat up quick and reached behind me, unhooking my bra. I tossed it next to me on the bed and grabbed his face pulling him into me. We kissed as I laid back on my back and one of his hands came up, and grabbed my breast. He squeezed gently, both of us moaning out, and pulled away. He looked down between us as he started to position himself at my slit. I grabbed my blanket under me and tugged on it, feeling him rub himself up and down slowly against my slit and even a few times against my clit. "Did I make you this wet?" I blushed at his dirty words, said in a soft whisper, but felt my head nod. He looked back up to my face and forcefully, and without telling me, he shoved himself inside me. I yelled out, again arching my back off my bed and squeezed my eyes shut pulling on the blanket under me. "Fuck…you are a lot tighter than I was expecting…did I hurt you?" He slowly pulled out, only to push back inside and I shook my head. My right temple was kissed, lovingly and just for a second, all I could feel was pain. But with each in and out, the pain was replaced with pleasure and all I wanted was for him to go hard, fast and rough. I didn't think he would do something like that, with me anyway.

I grabbed a hold of the sides of his face and made him look me in the eyes as he set his elbows outside my head and tangled his fingers in my hair. My bed squeaked every time he pushed back into me, and beside the rain and the occasional thunder clap, it was the only noise heard. We never lost eye contact, and a few times he said a curse word in a hushed voice. When we got past the 1 minute mark, I couldn't help but smile and naively think, this was meant to be. Him and I, I mean. One of his hands ran down the length of my body stopping at the back of my thigh. He pulled it up gently, and pushed it into my body as he continued to hit inside me. I started to feel that feeling…the one where my body was telling me, I was going to cum. I wanted to tell him because I wanted us to come together, but no words would come out of my mouth. Fortunately, we were on the same brain wave length because he started grunting and put his head down, breathing out hard. "Fuck…I'm gonna cum." I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling gently. "Shit…I'm close." I could only moan and groan in response as he hit two more times, before the both of us were yelling and screaming each other's names. I was cumming, and cumming hard. My first real orgasm. All because of James Diamond.

When he pulled out of me and crashed down on my bed beside me I sat up fast staring down at him. His eyes were closed and he was panting, wiping sweat off his forehead and face. I quickly reached down, grabbing his cock and pulled off the condom. He raised his head and watched, grunting quietly. I got off the bed quick, grabbing the package from the condom and walked into my bathroom. I tossed it gently into the trash and turned back to my room. I didn't walk back to the bed however because he was sitting up and putting himself back in his pants. And then he laid back down breathing out hard and running his hands through his hair. I slowly walked back to my bed and climbed on. I snuggled under his arm, lying my head on his shoulder/chest and closed my eyes, yawning. I draped an arm over his chest and sighed happily. I opened my eyes and noticed I was lying on the side of him that had the writing on his ribs. I sneakily looked down at it and read it as he rubbed up and down my back with his fingertips.

"_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." _

I sat up slowly and ran my hand over the pretty writing. It made him look up at me and smile. "You know Frost?" He chuckled sitting up and nodded, pushing hair off my face.

"A mother takes twenty years to make a man of her boy and another woman makes a fool of him in twenty minutes." I smiled small and leaned into him, kissing him softly. "I take it you like Frost?"

"He's my favorite poet." He smiled in our kiss, but I pulled away fast. I jumped off my bed walking to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I grabbed a black sports bra and plain black boy short panties and slipped them on.

"Why are you getting dressed? Are we finished?"

"Yes…we really should study." I heard my bed creak and watched him as he got up and stretched. "Besides…my dad likes to make surprise visits sometimes." He chuckled grabbing his shirt and pulled it back on. "So…tomorrow…at school. Are you gonna go back to being the jerk? Or if I come up to you and want to hold your hand, will you hold it back?" He walked to me slowly as I slipped on grey sweats and a white t-shirt. He grabbed my hips gently and swallowed hard,

"Well…that depends." I raised an eyebrow and he kissed my forehead. "Are you asking em to be your boyfriend?" I chuckled nodding and he sighed. "Then I guess were holding hands tomorrow at school. Let s just not tell your dad yet…we got to work up to that. I don't think he likes me."

"It doesn't matter. Because I like you." He stopped in the door way of my room and we locked eyes. He leaned into kiss me but I pulled back. "If and when we do tell my dad…just as a precaution….wear a bullet proof vest. He's kind of a loose cannon." As soon as the last word left my mouth, the front door could be heard slamming open, making him drop me and both of us go to the stairs.

"Where the hell is he?!" I frowned hearing my dad scream and started to walk down, James right behind. And surprise, surprise, Logan was right behind him. He grinned at me waving and walked to the couch. "You got three seconds Diamond! Out of my house before I throw you out!"

"Well I can understand your frustration…"

"One." James brushed past me and hurried down the stairs, avoiding my dad at all cost. James stopped however at the door, and frowned.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind, my stuff is in the dining room…" James tried to take a step but my dad put up two fingers. "Ya know…I'll get it later. Nice to see you sir, as always, and Mandy…" He turned to me, smiling cutely and sighed out. "See you tomorrow." I smiled and nodded stepping down the step. When the third finer was raised, James turned and hurried out of the house, letting my dad slam it shut.

"Now...you!" I rolled my eyes at my dad as I walked ot the couch and sat down next to Logan who yawned. "What is this I hear about Kendall telling the school about something?" I looked to Logan who laughed and sat up taking off his sweater.

"You think after I got that call, I wasn't going to tell your dad? One day you'll learn not to tell me secrets. Your dad and I have a special bromance."

"Mandy! Kitchen! Now!" I groaned standing up and followed after my dad. "DO you want me to have a heart attack?"

Another night, another fight with my dad. Nothing new. Except that I was in love, and nothing could pull me off cloud nine. 


End file.
